


secret

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 失禁, 尿道刺激, 恋痛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄的自尊心很敏感，在性反应上倒是很迟钝。可惜机缘巧合下他还是发现了但丁的秘密。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 28





	secret

橙黄的夕阳斜射进院内，但丁悠然自得地倚着插在地上的魔剑，手肘托着下巴看向尼禄。刚被惯在地面的青年甩甩细短白发上的草屑，握着绯红皇后支起身来。  
但丁出口嘲讽了几句，还是老一套。果不其然，几秒后就见到尼禄满脸怒容得转动刀柄，带着火焰疾驰而来，背后的翅膀震出明亮光辉，点点碎羽消散空中。  
但丁抓起魔剑，似是横向一格，却轻车熟路地松了两根手指，魔剑委屈地被蓄力十足的红后震飞出去，斜斜地插在半米开外的草地里，跟平齐的光线幽怨诉苦。  
尼禄念念有词着粗鄙短语，揪起但丁衣领，背后的蓝手则毫不含糊的一拳朝着他半边脸揍了上去。但丁的脑袋被甩向一边 ，脸颊刺痛，几把却在裤子里抽搐，又到了他最爱的时间。

第一次和尼禄见面的教堂里，那朝脸一脚就让但丁印象深刻，阴茎充血。之后摁在地上揍的几拳则是完全挠到了他的痒处，爽得但丁差点没控制住魔力，最后插胸一剑则完全是点睛之笔，但丁可悲地被钉在斯巴达的雕像上射了一裤子。猛烈的高潮让他缓神了几秒，才想起来夸赞这个小鬼的能力。沾满精液的里裤实在是太粘了，但丁并不想让尼禄察觉出自己异常，所以他仓促地离开了。  
哦，这个秘密毫无疑问，就是但丁恋痛。或者说他感受到的痛觉刺激跟性快感相似。这种情况不知在什么时候出现，并且随着他的年龄增长而日益严重。但丁没有自残，因为他心里的恶魔认为自残是一种懦弱的行为。而他也没有刻意去给小怪们放水来获得伤害。人类打炮还得挑个对眼的，面对各种丑陋畸形的恶魔，即使但丁因为疼痛而硬起来，多半也要萎。尼禄是多年以来但丁遇到最完美的对象，可惜一想到男孩发现自己怪癖后会露出的鄙夷神情，但丁就落荒而逃了。在性欲最高涨的年龄里，他像个贞洁寡妇一样，尝到最甜蜜的圣果后就活活禁欲了好几年。  
不过现在看来，隐瞒似乎是不必要的——因为尼禄对性这方面的感官，着实迟钝的要命。这是但丁在和维吉尔从魔界回来，被奋发图强的尼禄缠着要对打，以为自己的性兴奋应该暴露了，实际上完全没被发现过后得出的结论。  
—————————  
尼禄非常愤懑，非常恼火，还有一点委屈。  
他察觉到魔界归来后的但丁在与他的切磋中总是偷偷松懈放水。比如刚刚，他分明有实力挡住这一劈。  
不知道这是但丁对于曾经叫他累赘的后悔道歉，还是一位长辈对后辈的关爱谦忍。但尼禄不需要这个，他想要拼尽全力的战斗，想要在生死间隙谋求提升，而不是但丁纵容地让他发泄力量。尼禄叹了口气，松开但丁衣领，蓝手乖巧地搭回肩头。双腿分跪在但丁腰腹两侧，他低头看那张即使被狠狠揍了好多拳，依旧没有留下多少痕迹的脸。  
“但丁，别再耍我了。”尼禄一阵无力，内心焦躁而空虚。他不想像一个孩子一样被但丁和父亲保护。  
“什么？”但丁迷茫地回望。  
“别以为我看不出你在放水！不知道你是想要给我自信还是什么…你还把我当个累赘是吗！！我已经不是小孩了，不会因为几次失败而偷偷抹眼泪！”尼禄情绪逐渐激动，拳头紧攥，背后的半透明翅膀因为愤怒而伸展，像只蓬松了羽翼试图恐吓敌人的雕鸮。  
————————  
“不是这样，尼禄。”但丁苦不堪言，脸部的钝痛残余的麻意依旧不断刺激着束缚在裤子里的性器，而他现在还要解决一个青年人因为多想而出现的麻烦。但丁塞着圣代和披萨的脑子飞速运转，试图想到一个完美的解释。不如推锅给维吉尔怎么样？  
“你最好快点给我个理由。”尼禄双手叉在胸前，一屁股坐了下去，好拭目以待一个让他不那么恼怒的说辞。可惜这屁股却坐到了不该坐的地方。但丁无息地哀嚎一声，看着尼禄神情逐渐困惑，微抬起臀部，偏过身去摸那个顶到他的东西，“你在口袋里塞了什么？”  
尼禄一把抓住了裤裆里那根笔直起立的大家伙，困惑地揉了两下，才震惊地猛然松手，转过头来看向但丁。事主的心宛若掉入冰窖，胃部沉沉，他不敢去看尼禄脸上会出现的鄙夷或厌弃。出乎意料的尼禄只是羞红了脸，眉头紧锁，嘴唇颤抖了几番才骂出一句，“老变态，你怎么回事。”语气对于一个大男人来说甚至可以称得上娇羞。但丁恍然有一种电车痴汉被JK少女抓包的既视。  
但丁有些惊喜，犹疑着是否要说出实情时，尼禄噌得一下站起，右边的鬼手直接拎着但丁领子把他提得高过自己半尺。在但丁诧异的目光下，他解开了面前皮扣，将裤子一褪而下。但丁精神的肉棒兴高采烈，从裤子的束缚中挣脱，在空气里欢快地晃荡两下，在尼禄炽热的视线下甚至溢出了两滴前液。Fuuuuuck，但丁很想像个被猥亵的人妻一样赧然捂脸，不过他的身体没有抵抗，还享受起了尼禄的对待。  
“老家伙，你又多了个需要解释的东西。”尼禄强装老成，声线却颤抖，他伸出左手想去抓但丁的性器，迟疑了一下又收了回来，改成了空闲的半边鬼手。他用了九成的力气，粗糙的纹理挤压着肉质的柱体。阴茎被挤得有些变形，漏出咕叽咕叽的下流声音，伴随着但丁因为性器上被施加的疼痛而细微扭动腰身发出低沉的抽气和喘息。男孩的脸蓦然更红，抬头瞪了他一眼，想是要找回半分颜面地威胁道：“解释不出我就把这东西割了。”  
但丁呻吟一声，一想到尼禄把冰凉的刀面贴在他的阴阜上，刀锋缓慢割开皮肉所带来的尖锐痛楚，他正受到死亡威胁的几把就在尼禄爪心里一阵悸动，翕张的马眼里漏出更多的透明体液。他克制着挺腰的冲动，只想让尼禄更加残忍地勒住它的根部。

尼禄发出一声混合着嫌弃和害羞的短音，湛蓝的瞳孔里倒映出但丁淫荡的表情。他小声嘟囔着，“为什么在我对你这么粗暴后你更加兴奋了？？喜欢疼痛？”  
“啊...是的，是的。”但丁几乎没有精力去为揭开自己隐秘的癖好而悲伤了，从耻骨爬上脊椎的快感已经让他不堪重负，被持续蹂躏着的阴茎只再需要一点点名为痛楚的稻草。已经非常接近的高潮逼迫他说出了自己的心里话，“操，再用力一点，尼禄，再粗暴一点。”但丁没法去想这是否会吓跑尼禄或者伤害到他幼嫩的少男心。他现在太渴望高潮了，如果尼禄厌恶地离开，他至少还可以用自己的手廖以慰藉一下。  
尼禄目光闪烁，但丁的表现完全解释了他过去的奇怪行为。他虽然不是处男，但为数不多的性爱体验也从没这么狂野过。瞧着但丁现在渴求的样子，尼禄无法置之不理，他咬咬牙，“好吧，好吧。”  
淡蓝色的魔力直冲而起，尼禄覆着硬壳的手抓住了但丁的一条大腿，锋利的指甲嵌入强壮的腿肉里半寸，几缕血丝从伤口中流出在大腿上蜿蜒。尼禄小心地抬头确认但丁是否享受，得到的是在性欲中迷离的目光和伴随着粗喘的低哑赞美，“是的，你太棒了，孩子。再多一点！！”  
但丁就是个恋痛的婊子。  
词汇量不丰富的尼禄只能想到这个，但丁这幅骚样让他自己的性器也在裤子里有了反应。几乎带着点报复意味，尼禄把空余的手指压在龟头上，恶劣地用力掐弄了几下，但丁倒吸一口冷气，坚韧的腰腹在空气中颤抖，缓了好久才喘过气来，依旧不知满足的恳求道，“再...再来一次”  
尼禄脑内一闪而过曾经在网站上看见过的夸张操作，猜想但丁一定会喜欢。  
纤长的爪尖缓慢顶入翕张的小口，一寸寸的拓开逼仄的尿道，但丁讶异地低头，视线被阻隔在尼禄莹白色的发旋里，“你...从哪儿学来的...”尿道被填充的饱胀感让但丁声线都在发颤，他难耐地挺起了腰，想要被填充地更深一些。该死，这从未触碰过的地方带来的回馈竟是如此微妙而令人着迷。  
“别乱动！”尼禄反手握住但丁的胯，却没拦住住对方几把的惯性。锐利的爪尖划破脆弱的尿道粘膜，歪斜着刺入海绵体半寸。嘶，尼禄心想，这痛级估计和扎手指尖不相上下。  
但丁发出一声短促的尖叫，瞳孔后翻，抽搐着高潮了。大腿痉挛地悬空晃荡。这太过了，他从未触及到这种级别的快感，比摁着前列腺还要刺激强烈，胯骨酥麻得但丁一瞬间失去了对下半身的控制。液体被尼禄的指甲堵在半途，也不知是尿了还是射了。待到手指抽出，淅沥白浊混着尿液的腥臊味，失了禁一般从疲软的性器里淋下时候，才知道他同时做到了两样。  
但丁从绵延的高潮后的舒适中回过神来时，尼禄已经变回了人形，半扶着他坐在地上，目光关切，“但丁？你还好吗。”  
“再好不过了，小鬼。”解决了性欲后的但丁心情舒畅，愉快地伸手蹂躏了两把男孩柔软的短毛。片刻才回味到刚才失态的尴尬，低头一看，被淋湿半边的裤子都还堆在脚踝上，“呃...尼禄，你如果不喜欢这样，可以跟我直说。”  
“什么？不...你如果有需要...也可以跟我直说。”尼禄眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫地反驳。最后一句话却越说越心虚，把头低进胸膛里只留下两个通红的耳尖。  
“哦...～”但丁似乎明白了什么，他亲吻了一下尼禄低垂的额头。“我知道了。”  
夕阳还没完全沉下，天际是由橙到紫的渐变，倒是尼禄的银发在昏暗的环境下显得格外耀眼。  
但丁手掌摸索着，爬到了尼禄还精神的胯间，“需不需要叔叔帮你解决一下先？”

end-


End file.
